


dogs aren't that bad, after all

by PuppyWillGraham, vanderloo



Series: Hannigram Wedding [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderloo/pseuds/vanderloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inhaling a deep breath and exhaling it, a content sigh on his lips, Will Graham falls a little more in love with Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dogs aren't that bad, after all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanderloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderloo/gifts).



The first thing Will notices is dog fur coating Hannibal's clothes. He spots the fine hairs when he's tossing their laundry into the washing machine, eyebrows creasing together in a fine line. He wonders how there could possibly be any when Hannibal is known to almost disregard the one stray they have (thanks to Will, of course), acting indifferent to the presence of an animal.

Or maybe Will just hasn't been paying close enough attention.

He would ask the other man, who is now his fiancé, about the dog hairs, but it seems such a small, insignificant thing to focus on. To worry about. There's nothing to worry about, certainly not now, and definitely not about dog hairs coating Hannibal's items of clothes.

It could've been the dog getting into the open laundry basket, or something like that, something to easily explain away.

Will doesn't even know why his mind has decided to latch onto it. Maybe it's because he's never noticed it before. Maybe it shows that Hannibal is spending time with the dog. But then again, why would Hannibal still be acting so indifferent towards their pet when Will is there with them both?

Shaking his head, as if to rid himself of these practically pointless thoughts, Will finishes shoving clothes into the washing machine to move onto the next task listed as housework.

-

It's been a week since Will found the dog hairs on Hannibal's clothes, and strangely, he's found no more since. Again, shaking his head, he focuses on what renovations need to be done on their temporary home before the wedding. Before they get married, for real.

'Murder Husbands', indeed. He can imagine just what headline Freddie Lounds would come up with to be included in a special edition on Tattle Crime. Something as cheap as telling Will, "I told you so," he's certain.

He's about to slip out into the garden when he hears a distant bark, evidently excited. Instead of going outside, a nagging sensation tugging at a thread in the back of his mind, he slopes off upstairs to check out the bedroom window that overlooks the back garden. Will's about to whip out his glasses to check that what he's seeing is, well, what he's _seeing_.

Their dog is indeed outside, just as Will had expected, but what he hadn't expected was to see that Hannibal was with her, playing some form of tug-o'-war with a new chew toy. Hannibal Lecter, sophisticated man of many talents, _playing in their back garden with their rescued stray_. He slips his glasses on.

Will had seen stranger things, sure, but this... This was something different, entirely. He can't really believe it, but sure enough, after rubbing at his eyes a few times beneath the lenses of his glasses with the pads of his fingers, his fiancé is still there with the dog. His heart swells.

Inhaling a deep breath and exhaling it, a content sigh on his lips, Will Graham falls a little more in love with Hannibal Lecter. He stands there for an undetermined amount of time, just watching, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, unable to control it. He thinks he can tell what it is, why Hannibal is doing what he's doing.

The stray is an extension of Will, of the goodness that is still inside him, amidst all the righteous violence that comes in waves, and in no short words, Hannibal has grown to love the dog as much as he's grown to love the younger man.

Will moves away from the window, but not before Hannibal catches sight of his beloved mongoose, his cunning boy, maroon eyes glinting in the sunlight that had just begun to dull as the day wore on. The smile on his face is subtle, and he strokes careful fingers behind their pup's ears, his plan well underway before their wedding in just a few weeks. He already knows just how much it will mean to the man he's in love with, and he's as eager as ever to see how happy it will make him.

Hannibal wants to make him happy. He lives for the beautiful, unrestrained smile on that handsome face, that comes ocassionally, even with the scarred tissue puckering up when Will makes certain facial expressions.

-

"What're you doing?" Will asks from the kitchen door, mouth almost agape if he didn't have the ability to quickly control his surprise, masking it almost as well as Hannibal can mask his expressions.

"She grabbed the cushion," Hannibal says smoothly, taking it from between the dog's jaws with a low whistle. Will narrows his eyes, still not entirely convinced. The dog had never gone for the cushions on the sofa before. "Nothing to worry about, I'm sure."

"Uh-huh." Will gives the other man a look that says he doesn't know what to make of what he'd just witnessed, although he is willing to drop the subject to return to making his infamous homemade dog food in the kitchen.

Hannibal stands and makes his way over to the other man, taking his hands up in his own so he can kiss both sets of knuckles with an exhaled, "I adore you."

It makes Will smile, the sporadity of the words, murmuring, "I love you, too," right back with no hesitation, leaning in to capture the older man's lips with his own. The words are sweet, but the kisses are always much sweeter. The same can be said when the words and kisses exchanged between the two lovers are heated.

When the two men part for air, the only reason they ever part when physically expressing the adoration they harbor for one another in the form of kisses, Will gives Hannibal a grin before moving back into the kitchen to finish preparing their dog's meal. When Hannibal is sure Will is out of earshot, he crouches down beside their pet and murmurs, "the plan is almost underway," in his mother tongue. She merely cocks her head and stares up at him, complicit in his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this'll be a small series, maybe only a couple of chapters, about hannibal and will getting married. co-written by myself (pwg) and vanderloo.
> 
> part 1: typed up by pwg. any grammatical errors are my own, and i apologize in advance if any are found.
> 
> kudos and comments are most appreciated, and thank you for reading!


End file.
